


We're a lie away

by sslinr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, day 3: distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslinr/pseuds/sslinr
Summary: It's time for Kun to forget.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	We're a lie away

Kun never thought meeting Ten was his fate, nor did he ever consider it to shape him to be who he was today. Knowing Ten was like that time in sunny day after PE. The call for getting under shadow yelled at him inside his head.

Ten was that tree he’s sleeping under after running around in the field, trying to get one goal from Lucas. The leaves giving him shelter to get under the burning sun. Sometimes it fell and grazed him lightly. The sound of them rustling above his head, whispering sweet serene to drown him in dreams. 

The sun was scorching the world around Kun, but Ten shielded him from the heat.

Kun’s grateful for the place the tree lent him, and exploited it as long as he could.

Break time was over now and he’s leaving the tree alone in its place. Kun tapped his butt to get the dirt away. And without looking back, he walked away for his next period— an hour later the tree was forgotten.

^

That time they went for their first date, Kun’s wearing his button-up. Yangyang’d almost tore it off before, he screamed trying to get the hideous shirt off of Kun’s body.

“You look like you just slept in the library all night! Change it!” Yangyang ran to where Kun’s sitting, tapping on his phone to send a text to Ten. Kun was glad Hendery swept Yangyang into his arms before Yangyang could really tear his outfit off. Hendery kept Yangyang in his arm the next four seconds before Kun said goodbye to the couple.

Kun’s first date with Ten was going to a museum downtown. It’s fifteen minutes by taxi from Kun’s and Ten already told him a day before that he’d go by foot.

 _Should I just pick you up_ , Kun had asked Ten the night before for the hundredth time. Across him, Ten just hummed his _‘no’_ as an answer. Kun didn’t bring it up again. He’s excited just by the fact he’d got to go on a date with Ten.

Kun was beaming the whole night.

“The sun is rising earlier than usual,” Sicheng noted as he turned off the tv that night. He told Kun good night and good luck for the date. Kun gave him thumbs up and smiled gratefully for Sicheng’s wish.

Sicheng chuckled, “you’re too bright Mr. Sunshine,” and his body gradually engulfed by the door to his room after.

Kun smirked in the silent night. The car’s wheels scraped with asphalt under their apartment, someone's horn blared from the crossroad. Pair of cats outside hiding behind a dumpster, tiny paws dragging on the grime surface. A puzzle of a white and orange cat emerged on his mind. Under the muddy fur, they’re pretty. 

Kun never liked their apartment area, too lousy and dirty. But for today, it changed.

Kun had a date with Ten tomorrow.

^

It’d been 18 hours and 27 minutes since the last time Kun saw Ten. The shirt he’d put on since yesterday was damp of his sweat. Even so, the blanket still covered him from head to toe. It’s dark underneath, and Kun’s alone.

Kun could hear Ten’s slippers rubbing against their hardwood floor outside the room, news anchor speaking in the background. The noise of office hours outside was loudly heard even from this height. People driving in a rush, honking and people buzzing out there was a lullaby.

Kun had imagined what it’d look like outside but tried hard to get the image out of his mind. Underneath the blanket he’s hiding, it’s safe. Even when he opened his eyes, only dark greeted him and it crawled into his mind. Eyes opened and no thought.

The door clicked open and Kun shut his eyes tight. His mind’s sprinting, sparks of red and white behind his eyelids. The bed dipped on the other side, a hand slipped under his blanket and tugged his hair softly. His too greasy hair. And Kun suddenly had a flash of him washing his hand under the tap water.

“Kun…” Ten called.

Kun turned his body, showed his back to his voice. He tried to scoot further from the warm Ten offered. Kun concentrated harder to the tick-tock of his bedside clock. Anything but hearing Ten’s voice. 

Ten let out a breath, tired, “I’m going now. Your breakfast is outside.”

After a silence, the additional weight on the bed disappeared and feet shuffled on the floor behind his back. Not long after the door was smashed closed. Kun’s sobbing followed.

^

The night sky was lovely.

Just two hours before it’s rained hard and they had to stay in front of a tiny bakery. The smell of fresh and warm bread was wafting to their noses, taste buds in literal ministration. Luring people outside to give a peek on the transparent rack and take one home. Only after the rain was sprinkled, they went inside and bought two muffins. Kun still remembered how the tall cashier thanked them, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Ten had his own muffin and bit the tiny part from the top and continued the bite in a circle. In no time Ten’s muffin was gone.

Kun had his own muffin and bit nothing. He kept his own intact inside the box. Sometimes swinging the box but he still gripped it tightly. The muffin was still inside when they arrived at the park, cold already.

Kids and their parents. The smell of rain. Rainbow coloured food. Mushy ground. Joyful faces. Dew on the leaves. 

The night sky was lovely above. Stars were twinkling and the moon was glowing. Sky painted pitch black as the background.

Ten turned his face to see him, they kissed under the charcoal sky. Kun tasted traces of muffin between kisses they shared that night.

The sky above was lovely, but it’s rained before.

Kun found his muffin the next day and threw it away.

^

Strands of hair on his bare shoulder, Ten’s soft snore beside him. The small up and down of Ten’s chest and Kun wanted nothing but to hold him. His fingers snaked and took a part of Ten’s finger. He laced his own with Ten’s. A little pinky promise.

“I love you,” Kun whispered to no one.

A little pinky promise.

“Forever, Ten.”

Kun lied.

^

Ten had always thought of Kun.

The pinkish cheek under the sun. Soft hair fell on his forehead. The kisses Kun peppered on his nose in ungodly hours.

Ten had always thought of Kun.

The distance they threaded. Thousand sorry were pilling. The fort they built within their nights, swallowing both of them. 

Ten had always thought of Kun.

But it's time for Kun to forget.

^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this now, thank you so much for finishing this story! I hope you like it T.T comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> To my stuck-with-me beta, 💚 you!


End file.
